


Simple Wants and Needs

by spookysofiaa



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Keith (Voltron), BDSM, Bisexual Lance, Bottom Keith, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith Can't communicate his feelings because he is emo, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Smut, Top Lance, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, emo keith, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysofiaa/pseuds/spookysofiaa
Summary: Keith tries to communicate his expectations about their relationship to Lance... Obviously it doesn't go too well and they end up in an unexpected situation.Basically Keith wants to have sex and can't ask for it, so Lance teases him and has a little fun of his own. Kinks are discovered.





	1. Emo Boy Tries to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi!  
> so this is my first voltron fic, and first fic I have ever written on my own (not co-created) and I am working on it a lot! this chapter is simply just keith and lance having a convo.... which will lead somewhere.... hopefully.... ;)
> 
> xoxoxox  
> spooky

Keith sat patiently in his room, half covered by the blankets on his bed. He was sprawled out looking at the ceiling, over thinking… again. He tapped his fingers on this thighs, overtop of his boxer shorts, then moved them to rest behind his head. He shifted his body, pulling the blankets off of him, too hot in his shirt and binder, trying this time to stay calm. His obvious anxiety kept it hard to stay still and his mind kept wandering off in some obscure directions. 

Usually Keith kept his anxiety under wraps. His medication helped, and he knew he had good support and ways of dealing with oncoming panic attacks and general nerves. But tonight was different. It wasn’t the usual gut-wrenching, dizzy, heavy breathing type of anxiety. This was something new. He was mostly scared, mostly unsure. The outcomes were endless. 

Earlier that day, Keith had asked Lance to stop by his room after his quite long and cumbersome nightly routine (which included a face mask, cleanser, moisturizer, shower and brushing his hair). It wasn’t out of the blue for Lance to stop in Keith’s room, they were dating after all, and had been for about half a year. Usually Lance would stop by a for a goodnight kiss or just to talk, but it was mostly unannounced, an un-named habit that both paladins were used to. This time, Keith wanted to sit and talk with Lance. 

Before Keith could think of another negative possibility to his plan, a quiet knock came from his bedroom door. He inhaled, slightly surprised, but didn’t say anything as he moved to cover himself in the blanket. Lance heard Keith shuffle around in the bed and let himself in the doorway. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. He was wearing his dark blue boxer shorts and a baggy white v-neck tee, one of Keith’s favorites. Keith didn’t look up until Lance started to speak. 

“Hey handsome.” Lance joked. Keith huffed out breath of air. 

Lance decided to move from the doorway to Keith’s bed. He sat down next to his boyfriend who was curled under the blankets. He sat for a minute waiting for Keith to move or to say anything.

“Earth to Keith??” Lance questioned as Keith attempted to hide farther beneath his covers. Keith said nothing so Lance started to sit up to return to his room. Without notice, Keith’s pale hand reached out to cling to Lance’s arm. Keith finally looked up at Lance, who was halfway between standing and sitting. 

“No. Please stay.” Keith begged, with the slightest whine in his voice that he knew Lance would notice. Lance chuckled and sat back down next to Keith, taking his hand. 

“Okay, okay, whatever you say, my prince.” Lance laughed. Keith groaned with annoyance at the pet name. He hated it, and he knew Lance was only trying to edge him on now, trying to get him to talk, even if it wasn’t about what he had originally planned. Most of the time Keith pretended to hate Lance’s outrageous and over-confident flirting, but truth be told he did enjoy it and he found himself loving that part of Lance more and more but pet names were a little different. However it worked, and Keith sat up to match Lance’s sitting position on the edge of the bed. His bare feet grazing the ground. 

Keith tightened his hand around Lance’s and breathed out. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk. 

“I-” Keith began, shakily. He shook his head and looked away from Lance.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lance comforted. He had learned to read Keith and his emotions (despite how well he hide them) over time and knew how hard it was for him to talk about serious subjects. Lance could feel Keith’s nerves. “Whatever you got to say, I am going to listen and support you.” 

Keith smiled. He was so grateful to have such a caring boyfriend. Keith waited a moment before speaking. He put his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked. Lance chuckled and put his hand on the side of Keith’s cheek, turning Keith’s head to face his own. 

“You don’t have to ask, Keith. We’ve been kissing for months now.” Lance leaned in and kissed Keith anyways.

Lance kept this kiss chaste, simply pecking his boyfriend’s lips. However, Keith had a slightly different approach as he pressed deeper into Lance. Keith’s hand found it’s way to the back of Lance’s neck, just where he could feel Lance’s soft hair. The other rested heavily of Lance’s inner thigh, his thumb starting to press harder. Without meaning to, Keith let out a soft moan. Lance’s eyes shot open and he sat back, Keith’s lips falling from his own. They fell apart with a wet pop and Keith whined at Lance’s reaction. In attempt to further the kissing, Keith started to move his hand up Lance’s thigh, riding slightly underneath his boxer shorts. He leaned in and pouted in front of a blushing Lance. 

“Keith,” Lance began, a little concerned. “Do you know what you’re doing?” 

Keith just nodded and gave Lance another deep kiss. He opened his mouth slightly this time, allowing Lance’s tongue to dip in intentionally. Lance pulled away again. 

“Keith, baby,” He squirmed slightly as he felt Keith’s hand roaming even farther up his thigh. Lance tried his best to keep his voice steady while his boyfriend ignored him and peppered his jaw with kisses. 

“Okay, Keith,” Lance relaxed. “What did you want to talk about?” Keith paused, remaining still before answering. He suddenly remembered what he had brought Lance here to talk about, and unfortunately his horny ass had gotten the best of him. The nerves returned. He slumped forward, putting his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. He nuzzled his nose in Lance’s smell and mumbled. Keith felt his ears turn red and his cheeks burning hot. 

“Keithhhh…” Lance elongated. “I can’t hear you when your face is smushed against my neck.” Lance laughed and Keith could feel his chest rise and fall with happiness. He didn’t want to move but somehow Keith pulled his head up and looked directly at Lace. He was still blushing, but his gaze remained on Lance. 

“I want you… I really kind of just want to uh...” Keith stumbled over his words. “Please.” He finished in a whisper, rubbing soft circles on Lance’s upper thigh. 

“Hey, hey, Keith it’s okay to say it.” Lance reassured him. “I can’t do anything if you don’t say what you want.”

Keith knew there was no way around this. He was just going to have to say it.


	2. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of smut. Mostly just kissing and some nipple play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ekkkkk!!!!!!! Thank you all SO MUCH for reading and commenting on chapter one of my! I can't believe it already has 900+ hits! This is way more than I ever expected thank you all so much! Anyways, here's some chapter 2 for you all!!! Hope you enjoy<333

Keith was shaking. Lance noticed his boyfriend’s nerves and squeezed his hand, just to let him know he was there. Keith let out a breath of air he didn’t even realize he was holding and spoke rapidly. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Lance was not expecting this at all. Keith’s words jumped straight to his cock which was starting to harden in his boxers. 

It had been a slow transition for the couple from friends to a romantic relationship. Keith wanted to take things easy, and Lance was accepting of that fact. In the beginning, Keith stated he wasn’t looking for sex and Lance understood. When it came to sex, Keith often felt dysphoric, and mostly uncomfortable in his body. Lance always made sure to tell him how beautiful he was and what a wonderful boyfriend he was, even while kissing or making out, but sometimes Keith’s head got ahead of him. So, Lance let Keith take the lead in this relationship. He made sure Keith was the one to push the couple farther. The last thing he wanted was to make Keith uncomfortable. It was a surprise to hear those words come from Keith’s mouth, he wasn’t expecting this so soon. 

Lance just stared at him blankly. 

“Lance,” Keith continued. “I need you right now, I want to feel your body all over… I need… please, Lance.” 

Keith was practically begging the last few words. His face was completely flushed and he wasn’t able to look Lance in the eyes anymore. He squirmed uncomfortably in his bed. He had been thinking about this nonstop for the past month and was always too afraid to bring it up, but he felt ready to do this. 

Lance brought his hand under Keith’s chin and tilted his head towards his face. He gently leaned in to place a kiss on Keith’s lips. Keith opened his mouth slightly in return for Lance to dip his tongue in. The harder Lance pressed, the more Keith’s mouth opened. He pulled back a little to tug on Lance’s lips then tilted his head back to expose his neck. Eagerly, Lance kissed down the side of Keith’s jaw and continued down his neck. He left little marks near the bottom of Keith’s neck then continued down to his collar bone. He bit gently as Keith shuddered beneath him. 

Lance tugged at the bottom of Keith’s sleeping shirt. 

“Off?” Lance questioned. He wanted to make sure Keith was okay with this. Usually their makeout sessions never included Keith taking off his shirt, or any clothes, until this point. 

Keith simply lifted his hands over his head and let Lance pull his shirt off. His ribs poked out, just enough so Lance could make out their outline. His binder covered his chest. Lance took a moment to look at Keith and all of his beauty. His pale skin was flawless, except for the few love bites Lance was working on earlier. However, he still glowed. His softness was smooth and milky and Lance wanted all of it. 

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Lance genuinely stated. Keith simply blushed. 

“You too?” Keith said, lifting the bottom of Lance’s white v-neck. Lance nodded and let Keith slowly push his shirt upwards. Keith’s hands ran over Lance’s lean stomach, he was hot all over. He then trailed his finger farther up near Lance’s sternum. He realized his hands were shaking. Keith stopped below Lance’s chest and pulled the t-shirt off all the way at this point. 

Before Lance could continue kissing Keith, his boyfriend had began kissing and biting around his collar bone. He leaned back a little to give Keith more room, which enticed Keith to place a hand on Lance’s chest and push him completely back onto the bed. Keith then moved to straddle Lance’s hips and sat back slightly so his ass was pressing on Lance. 

Keith’s hand stayed on Lance’s chest, while his mouth moved over toward one nipple. He began to just pepper the skin around it, ever so softly, before licking the hardening nib. 

“Ah, Keith,” Lance’s back arched slightly. “You don’t, ah, have to do this-” He stuttered in between Keith’s kitten licks and pecks on the now abused nipple. 

“Want to.” Keith huffed out, continuing to play with the hard nipple. As Lance began to squirm and pant slightly, Keith then moved over to the other nipple and put the whole thing in his mouth without warning. 

“Ah!” Lance jolted. He never expected to be so sensitive around his chest and to have Keith hungrily sucking away at them was an uncomfortable, yet pleasant experience. Keith managed to gently thumb over the still hard nipple as he moved down farther on his torso. 

As Keith moved down farther on Lance, his ass continued to press down, onto Lance’s hardening erection. The small amount of friction was just enough for Lance to let out a small, but definitely noticeable moan. The minute Keith realized what he was doing, he stopped. 

“Hey, Keith, everything okay?” Lance asked calmly. He brought his hand down to rest on Keith’s shoulder. Keith simply looked up at Lance and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Keith nodded, but it wasn’t too convincing. 

“You sure?” Lance questioned. 

“I… I just need a minute I think.” Keith answered nervously. 

“It’s okay, we can take a break if you need, okay? You’re so lovely and handsome, and the way you make me feel is something incredible, I care a lot about you so if we need to take a step back or dial it down we can. It won’t change anything.” Lance reassured him. They kissed again, this time a little longer. 

Keith moved off on top of Lance and shuffled to his side. Lance sat up a bit so he could see Keith better, not only because he was wonderful to look at, but he needed to make sure Keith was okay when, or if, they continued. 

Lance rubbed Keith’s upper arm soothingly. Sometimes this helped when Keith got anxious. His fingers brushed gently on the straps of Keith’s binder. 

“Do you.. Do you want to leave this on?” Lance asked, about Keith’s binder. 

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. He felt more comfortable in it and didn’t want to feel overexposed in front of Lance. Lance nodded in response, smiling then leaning into give yet another kiss on Keith’s lips. This time Keith pressed back and hummed into Lance’s mouth. It sent shivers down his spine and he moaned greedily back. 

This time, Keith easily laid back on the bed, a top the duvet cover and Lance kissed into his mouth and all around his jaw. 

“This better?” Lance checked in. 

“Mmm.” Keith moaned back. Lance smiled and continued along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK! Yes!!!! Thank you for reading<3 much love to you all! any suggestion or mistake or ways to improve this are appreciated as well as kudos and bookmarks!!! 
> 
> I am thinking of getting into the sexier scene next... hehe.... but i am not quite sure what to do? should i play it out longer? get right to it? throw in a surprise??? what do you want!?<3
> 
> xoxoxo  
> spooky


	3. Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets Lance have his way with him. However, things move a little too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, they do have to bring out the safe words in this (green, yellow, red, yellow is used) and just as a heads up Keith needs to stop because he's anxious! Not a panic attack, but just a moment where they need to take a break and calm down <3 if it might trigger you, it begins at 
> 
> "Keith seized up, muscles clenching when he felt Lance’s finger inside of him. " 
> 
> and it ends at 
> 
> “I am glad you knew when to slow down, Keith. I love you, you know?”
> 
> hope you all enjoy xoxoxox

Lance peppered Keith’s collarbone with more kisses, leaving small love bites that he would hopefully be able to cover up later. Lance skipped over Keith’s covered chest and kissed his skin around his ribs and lean stomach. 

“Mm, ah, Lance.” Keith whined. The more impatient Keith got, the less he was able to form actual sentences, let alone words. His gravely voice calling out Lance’s name meant he really wasn’t fooling around, he needed this, and he needed it now. As Lance nipped at Keith’s sensitive skin, Keith basically choked out a few moans, he brought his hand to his mouth to cover his sounds. The last thing he needed was Pidge or Allura hearing him. 

Lance noticed Keith holding back and smirked. He slid a knee in between Keith’s legs which only managed to make him grind down slightly, aching for any sort of touch and increased his moans. Lance knew exactly what he was doing, and he planned to make Keith beg for what he wanted. He wasn’t going to get away with this so easily. 

“I want to hear you Keith.” Lance teased. He tucked a thumb under Keith’s boxer waistband. “It’s okay, it’s just us. Tell me, what do you need?” Lance’s other hand removed Keith’s hand from his mouth and brought it down to his side. 

“I love hearing you, Keith. You sounds so beautiful.” Lance rasped out. Keith mewled in response, and Lance gently slid his knee forward some more. 

“Please.” Keith whispered. 

“Please what?” Lance questioned. 

“Touch me, please. Please.” Keith stuttered over his own words. The kisses and the biting and Lance’s knee pressing right in between him, and just the overall heat made Keith’s head spin. He was drowning in pleasure. Lance stalled his movements, encouraging Keith to beg. 

“Lance, please. I need you to touch my cunt, fuck. I want your mouth, I am so wet -ah, please. Daddy, I want your tongue to fuck me. I need you inside of me.” 

Lance was slightly shocked that Keith would call him Daddy in the bedroom. They had talked about kinks a few weeks ago and Lance had embarrassingly mentioned that he wanted to be called Daddy (okay actually, it was Keith teasing Lance during a makeout session, when Keith had jokingly breathed out “Daddy.” and Lance’s dick shot up quicker than ever. It was some sort of mutual discovering for both Keith AND Lance. Keith laughed and hugged him afterwards, promising to use the name against him, and today, it worked in Keith’s favor.) Lance moaned deeply and kissed alongside Keith’s jaw, and then his lips, roughly and mostly open mouthed. Their teeth clicked a few times before they separated to take a breath. Soon, both of Lance’s thumbs hooked under Keith’s waistband, pulling them down slightly and exposing his silky hip bones. 

“Is this okay?” Lance asked before moving forward. 

“Mm, hurry the fuck up.” Keith huffed. “Please.” He said 

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Lance teased back. Keith tried to come up with a sly response but he could only manage a throaty moan. 

Lance leaned forward and sucked on Keith’s boney hips. He left a trail of small purple marks, and dragged his teeth along the skin. It made Keith tremble. He felt so vulnerable under Lance’s touch, yet he wanted him to touch every part of his body and completely own him. He couldn’t manage to say anything other than half of Lance’s name but he did push his flush hips forward, seeking for more from Lance. 

In response, Lance pressed a firm hand over Keith’s crotch, above his boxers. His warm palm felt so good against his wetness. Swiftly, Lance pulled down Keith’s boxers and brought them down to his ankles where Keith’s successfully managed to kick them off. They landed somewhere unimportant on the floor. 

It took a moment for Lance to register but boxer’s weren’t the only thing Keith was wearing. Underneath he had on a pair of black lace panties that hugged the bottom of his hips and were already seeping wet with his arousal. Thin straps wrapped around to his bottom and they stood out against his snow-white skin. Lance was speechless for the first time in his life, and that alone was a grand feat.

“Holy shit.” Lance gapped, just under his breath. He took a moment to lavish Keith sprawled out beneath him, wet, horny and begging for him. Not to mention wearing fucking lingerie. 

“I… I bought them for you, Daddy.” Keith blushed. He brought his hands down to tug at the sides of the panties, basically teasing Lance in front of him.

“You look absolutely stunning, fuck. Keith, I am going to devour you.” Lance threatened. He wet his lips quickly before sliding backwards in between Keith’s legs. He pressed his hand on the outside of Keith’s knees and Keith easily gave to Lance’s firm but loving touch.

Lance didn’t even bother to remove the panties. Instead, he just mouthed over the black lace, directly over Keith’s clit. The warm and oddly satisfying heat of Lance’s mouth made Keith push upwards, searching for more. He tried his best to keep his arms and legs still, yet it was difficult when Lance was eating him out. Keith was shaking ever so slightly, but Lance could feel his nerves. 

“Still okay, baby?” Lance asked reassuringly. He gave Keith a tender smile. 

“Mm, Lance…” Keith didn’t really answer Lance’s question but by the way that his breath was becoming inconsistent Lance knew if he stopped now, Keith would be furious. Lance simply exhaled and continued over the lingerie. 

By the time the underwear was completely soaked, both with Keith’s pleasure and Lance’s tongue, Keith was a mess. He was flushed from head to toe and ever so sensitive. Lance decided to slip one hand under his hip to squeeze Keith’s round ass and use to other to push over the fabric of the underwear. Lance didn’t even bother to remove the panties, besides, Keith looked devilish in them and that was something Lance could never get enough of. 

Once the underwear was pushed out of the way, Lance lapped at Keith’s wetness, barely prodding his tongue inside. At this point, Keith choked out, asking for more. Lance obliged happily and delved his tongue inside of Keith, feeling everything around him. He tasted somewhat bitter, yet sweet at the same time. Lance couldn’t get enough of this. He moved his tongue in an out, playing with Keith just enough to make him whine, much more high pitched than usual. Keith, out of pure sexual frustration, brought his hands down onto Lance’s head. He dug his fingers in his brown locks and guided Lance upwards towards his enlarged clit. Lance pressed his tongue down onto the red nib. 

“Ah- Lance… fuck. It’s ah- sensitive.” Keith muttered. His hands pressed harder on top of Lance’s head. 

Instead of continuing to press flat onto Keith’s clit, Lance simply swirled his tongue around it. His hand pressed on Keith’s hip, just touching the waist of the underwear. If he were to press any harder on Keith’s hips, there would be small bruise marks in the morning. He managed to bring his free hand over and part Keith’s lips, the inserted one finger gently. Keith seized up, muscles clenching when he felt Lance’s finger inside of him. 

“No. Lance… no.” Keith whimpered. 

Lance stopped and removed his fingers. He looked up at Keith, a worried expression covered his face, his eyes were wide open and red. 

“No. Stop. Yellow.” Keith whispered. Lance could barely hear him, but by the look on his face alone, he knew they needed to take a step back. Lance sat up and moved towards Keith’s side. He gently put an arm around him and pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace while soothingly rubbing his back. In Lance’s arms, Keith felt safe and secure. He exhaled. 

“Shit. I’m… I’m really sorry Lance.” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear. 

“Shh, no, baby. It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. This is all okay, okay?” Lance said calmly. 

“I thought I was ready for this… but it was…fuck.” Keith broke off mid sentence. He swallowed hard. Lance ran his hand up and down Keith’s shoulders. 

“It’s all okay, this is just a learning experience. I don’t care if we don’t go farther than this in a week, in a month, a year or heck, ever. All I care about is that you’re doing okay and that you feel safe and comfortable, both with yourself and with me. If you’re not ready now, I will not be disappointed or mad or upset. This is okay Keith. You will be okay.” 

Lance really did deserve an award for being the best and most supportive boyfriend ever. Keith let out another deep breath and hugged Lance tighter. He was so thankful to hear these words coming from someone he trusted. He already started to feel a little bit better, and more relaxed. They sat together, holding hands between them, Keith resting on Lance’s shoulder. They remained like this for a while, waiting for Keith’s breathing to become even and for Lance to dwindle down on his anxious thumb twiddling. 

“I am glad you knew when to slow down, Keith. I love you, you know?” Lance said while they both stayed cuddled up next to one another.

Keith hummed in response. “I love you too, Lance.” He pulled away just enough so he could give Lance a kiss on the cheek, then smiled. Lance blushed slightly and kissed Keith chastely on the lips.

“So…” Lance questioned awkwardly. “Do you want to continue?” 

Keith smirked at Lance. He gave him another kiss, opening his mouth and letting Lance do the same. He pulled off abruptly. The couple pressed their foreheads together, Keith breathing becoming short and loud. 

“Can we just… um,stay here for a minute…?” Keith asked shyly. 

“Sure thing, whatever’s most comfortable.” Lance answered. He gave Keith a kiss on the forehead and took Keith’s small pale hand in his own large tan one. 

Lance would wait all day, all night, all year, god for his entire life, for Keith. He was someone who was definitely worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments and kudos!!! they are all greatly appreciated and I LOVE reading them and responding to them!!! 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 
> 
> new chapter soon.....   
> when they continue, what should they do? where should i go next??


	4. Instructions from Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newsflash! Keith is a bottom! but we all knew that already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot! another chapter omg! it's been a while because of school but i worked to get this done:)))) 
> 
> i thank everyone for the lovely comments and for fuelling my smut writing juices lol xoxox yall are just the best<3
> 
> spooky

The two of them must have spent about 10 minutes cuddling together. They were both wrapped under a blanket now, and holding hands gingerly. Lance was rubbing the top of Keith's head soothingly.

Keith’s breathing was becoming more and more consistent as Lance softly brushed his fingers in his long black hair. With more pressure on his palm, Keith leaned into Lance’s touch, almost as if asking for more. 

That’s when Lance asked.

“You want to continue?” kissing Keith’s forehead again after he spoke in a soothing, and quite frankly, a very sexy voice.

Keith could only manage a small nod, he was blushing and was probably bright red by now. The way Lance’s voice just spilled out of his round lips sounded like something straight out of a romance movie. Or porno, depending on what romance movies Keith typically liked to enjoy… It was deep and velvety, every word was pronounced with such confidence and power. Almost as if wasn’t even a question, more of a command. It made Keith shiver. He definitely wanted to continue now.

Keith dipped his blushing face into the crook of Lance’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. He latched onto another spot closer to his collarbone and peppered it with kisses. Without even thinking, Lance tilted his head back to expose more of himself to Keith, who took every bit of him in. Keith moved over now to sit onto of Lance’s lap, and Lance leaned his back against the backboard for support. Keith was now busy working on one spot, that without a turtleneck might be hard to hide in the morning. 

Lance shuffled underneath Keith, which accidentally (okay, maybe purposely…) brushed his growing erection against Keith’s inner thigh. Lance moaned deeply, out of pure instinct. The contact felt so so good against him, he just wanted more and more from Keith but he wasn’t sure how far he should ask. 

As if Keith could read his mind somehow, Keith scooted forward a small bit. His ass was now dipping between Lance’s thighs and sitting onto of his clothed dick. Keith looked up at Lance and gave him a small smirk. He could be quite the tease in bed and boy, did Lance know it. Keith settled easily into his role again feeling refreshed and confident. Lance has really helped him and he felt safe and ready to do this tonight. 

Without warning, Keith wiggled his plush ass, which only pressed harder onto Lance. Keith watched as Lance’s eyes shot open and his mouth dropped slightly. A breathy moan escaped him. He took this opportunity to dive in and reach for a messy kiss, while simultaneously rubbing his ass up and down, and side to side. It only made Lance groan greedily and Keith even more flushed. 

“Yes, baby.” Lance huffed out in between wet kisses.

“You’re doing so good, so lovely. Keep going, you’re so beautiful.” Lance continued. He couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth, he just needed Keith to know how wonderful and special he was. He wasn’t even really sure what he was saying at this point, but he knew he was feeling good and judging by the way that Keith was still rocking his hips in gently circles, everything was good on his end as well. 

Keith just hummed silently at the praise, enjoying the mess he was making with his tongue inside of Lance’s mouth. 

Then Keith put his hand down. Literally. On top of Lance’s dick, which was straining in his briefs the lord knows not how it was somehow still contained. Lance gasped. Keith simply gave Lance a small squeeze, over his clothes and it sent Lance into pure heaven. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. He felt his whole body clench up and tingle just from Keith’s delicate touch. 

Keith just mindlessly palmed at Lance’s dick and mewled into his mouth, still kissing. When he felt an odd wetness soaking through Lance’s bottoms, Keith popped off his mouth with a slow drag of his teeth catching the bottom of Lance’s lip. He also removed his hand from Lance’s dick-area and brought it up to his chest, settling it on one of his pectoral muscles. Keith panted for air, taking a few breaths to regain his focus. 

Lance stalled at the loss of friction and tried to move his hips to continue whatever sinful act Keith was doing earlier, but it was almost impossible to move with Keith straddling him. Keith just giggled, fucking giggled, that Lance was so desperate to get off so quickly, now that he was completely aroused and willing. If anything, Keith enjoyed teasing Lance, and certainly enjoyed taking his time to bring him all the way, so he just laughed. 

Lance caught his boyfriend giggling and decided that it was time to switch the roles a little bit. He had enough of Keith’s fun and wanted to do everything in his power to make Keith a whimpering mess beneath him, to give him exactly what he begged for, if he was a good boy that is. 

It took all of his strength (the little amount of it that he had anyways…) to flawlessly lift and then gently flip Keith so that the black haired boy was now resting beneath Lance. Keith realized this power shift and could only produce a wicked blush from head to his bottom. He glanced him at his boyfriend above him, his stronger arms resting on either side of him, keeping him in place and he felt safe, like he was somewhere accepting and warm and loving. Keith didn’t want to ever be anywhere else. He just knew that while he was in between Lance’s arms, he would take care of him, in any situation. 

“Color?” Lance asked just to check in. 

“Green. Holy shit, green.” Keith rasped out. His voice already seemed wrecked and all Lance had done was flip him over and place himself above the boy. He kept a mental note for later: Keith was definitely a bottom. 

Lance responded simply by grinding his hips downward. They rubbed against Keith’s and his soiled panties. The both of them let out a moan and Lance moved forward once again, chasing the warm and releasing touch. 

“Please…” Keith stalled, barely whispering the word.

“Mm? What was that?” Lance questioned in an authoritative voice that shocked both Keith and him. 

“Ah- please…” Keith moaned as Lance brought his hips down one more time. Keith turned his head sideways, somewhat embarrassed by how turned on he was. 

“I want to make you feel good, okay Keith?” Lance assured him, his voice staying steady and strong. “All you have to do is tell me what you want.” 

“Mm-ah, oh, okay.” Keith barely managed as both boys brought their hips together. 

“Tell me… what can I do for you, my darling boy?” Lance asked, stopping the grinding motion for a moment.

Keith tucked his thumbs under the waistband of Lance’s briefs and shimmied them down slightly so he could make out the deep v leading a trail to his hard cock. 

“Off.” Keith said as calm as he possibly could, though it came out more of a shudder than anything else. 

“Off what?” Lance teased. 

“Daddy, please. I need this, please take them off for me. Daddy…” Keith complied almost immediately. He could feel an uncomfortable wetness growing again in his panties and he wiggled underneath Lance. Keith brought his hand to the front of his crotch and was mere centimeters from touching himself when Lance’s hand gripped his wrist in a loving yet firm way. 

“Will you be a good boy tonight Keith?” Lance rallied back. 

Keith nodded his head. 

“Yes, yes, Daddy. Anything for you Daddy, I promise I will be a good boy, please…” Keith choked out the last few words, heat building up in his lower half. 

“Then don’t touch yourself until I say so, okay?” Lance set. 

“Yes, ah- Daddy.” Keith replied, uncomfortably moving his legs so he could get any type of contact at all. 

Lance knew, from all his past relationships and BDSM education, that this was the best place to really begin. He knew from the way that Keith’s voice broke just at the end of the sentence, by the way that he turned his head and blushed, by the way that he leaned into every touch Lance made, even accidental ones. . He knew when Keith agreed to his instructions and when he trusted him without even questioning his actions. This relationship would only work on trust and communication and a whole lot of love. While the love part came easy and fast, the communication and trust was bumpy, but by now, Lance could really say that the couple trusted each other and they would do anything to please the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOPE THEY STILL HAVEN'T "DONE IT" YET BUT ITS COMING I SWEAR 
> 
> (sorry not sorry lol)   
> (slow burn????)
> 
> xoxox


	5. Removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT BC I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS NEXT AH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OH MY GOSH I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF PPL WHO WANTED ME TO CONTINUE THIS OH MY GOSH WELL HERE IS A SHORT LITTLE UPDATE I AM SO SORRY<33333 
> 
> i will get out another update sometime by next week:) and it will be a FULL length chapter:))))))

Lance nodded his head and Keith once again gripped his fingers around the boxer waist. He was nervous. He wasn't really sure what a dick looked like… aside from the ones in pornos or the dildo he had… but neither of those reference were very realistic, seeing that his dildo was sparkly hot pink and double ended. He braced himself for the worst, or possibly the best? 

 

He tugged them down, enough so show just the small amount of barely there hair that Lance had. Lance shimmied a little and moved his hips to edge Keith on lightly. The deep v from Lance’s hips and stomach were entrancing, all Keith wanted to do was place kisses and bruises along them both. 

 

Lance kept his gaze on Keith, while showing even more skin, right down to the tip of his cock peeking out from the waistband. Keith couldn’t help but buck up slightly from underneath Lance. 

 

“Mm, remember what I said baby boy?” Lance asked teasingly. 

 

“Ah- yes…” Keith trailed off in a small whimper. 

 

“Soon you’ll have my cock buried deep inside you. Is that what you want, Keith?” Lance stalled his motions to press a small kiss on Keith’s forehead. Keith nodded in reply, shaking at this point. 

 

“Yes, please. That’s all I want, please, ah.” Keith whispered incoherently.

 

“Oh I know you can ask for it better than that, darling. Tell me how much you want Daddy’s cock inside of your tight hole.” Lance teased, pushing the limits. Keith flushed all over. 

 

“Mm, ah- Daddy…” Keith began a little unsteady. Lance brought his hand up to stroke Keith’s bangs out of his face and rub a thumb across his cheek. “Please, I really need this from you… Your cock is the only thing I have been thinking about all week. I need you to fill me up. You’re the only one Daddy who can do this for me. Please, I ah- I need you inside me. Please, I am such a slut for your cock, fuck me please. Please, ah. Fill me, Daddy.” Keith ended with a small groan. 

 

The whimper Keith made at the edd gave Lance absolutely no chance at resisting his boyfriend now. He slipped off his boxers effortlessly and threw them somewhere off to the side. Lance’s cock bobbed upwards and was hard already. He took it greedily in one hand and began to stroke it slowly above Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING YALL!!!! <3333 leave comments and kudos on how I could improve this or where you want this fic to go???? and how should I continue???? <3333 all critiques are welcome xoxoxo


End file.
